


Painted Cora

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Cora and June are my favs, Death, Elevator, F/F, Heaven, Heavenly Productions, Hell, I'm dissapointed in this fandom, It's not a major character death, Kissing, No worries, Painted Cora, Romance, Seduction, The Devil's Carnival - Freeform, The Devil's Carnival Alleluia, WHY IS THERE NOT MORE CORA FANFICTION, Why is there not more fanficiton at all?, idk what else to tag, implied sex, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: After The Painted Doll sings her song, she visits an old friend.





	1. The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing "To See Stars" but it's been a long month and I really needed to write some Cora/June because damn I want more of it. I WANT MORE CORA.

“Where is your Heaven now?”

 

Painted Doll remembered that line as she sat atop the Agent. It felt victorious. It felt beautiful and amazing. As the agent fell beneath her, his body flopping onto the dirt, the elevator dinged. Everyone had prepared for the inevitability of Heaven sending troops, but they hadn’t expected them so soon.

 

The elevator doors slid open. Everyone spread out, disappearing behind tents and hiding beneath rough canvas laid out for the special occasion. Heaven walked out with guns.

 

The man in front was silent, the people behind him were silent. Painted Doll walked toward the elevator without the burden of emotions causing anxiety or stress. It was simple. They were going to die.

 

“Thrash the hooves!” She crooned; as Heaven’s troops strode to meet her, the carnival pounced.

 

* * *

 

Above, the Twin slid in front of God, singing and deceiving. He smiled with the best of them, moving between the Agent’s duties with ease. God was none the wiser. Really, for an omnipotent being you’d expect him to be better at spotting the fakes. But then again, Twin did more than mimic appearances.

 

They were singing the arc again. It was very annoying how cheery the Angels of Virtue were; they were too happy, too confident in themselves. It was like watching the sinners of hell think they could outwit the devil. Everyone tried, everyone failed.

 

“Hello Agent. How are you today?” The middle Angel of Virtue, the leader with brown hair, asked him the same question every time she saw him. Maybe she was smitten.

 

“Oh same as usual, happy to be serving.” He felt his lips, taunt like plastic, stretch into a smile. He couldn’t remember her name.

 

“That’s good to hear. Have a good day.” She waved and walked down a hallway, disappearing around a bend   two seconds later.

 

Today was special. He deviated from his usual routine, sliding close to the elevator and popping out the buttons. Wires inside were frayed and broken, a consequence of destruction, but he pulled out his tools and set to work. The elevator was only designed to go down, not up. Well today, today it would do more than that.

 

Footsteps, he slammed the buttons back on, quietly… quietly, then spun (snatching his tools as he did so), and began to walk away. He knew the charade; this came as naturally to him as silence did to the Painted Doll. His train of thoughts hovered over her for a bit, thinking of how she was going to enjoy this a little too much, then he moved on. The Angel of Virtue bumped into him, laughing with bright eyes when he stepped away. “Sorry about that. Heading to the stage, as I’m sure you know.”

 

He nodded, “Good luck out there, I’m sure you’ll do great as always. What song is it today?”

 

“Oh the Arc again. We need a little light-heartedness with everything that’s happened recently, don’t you think?”

 

He nodded, “A great idea, as always.”

 

She saluted, “Have a good time finishing your duties.” Then she walked away. He could have sworn she was following him, but he let it slide. He had better things to do, such as his job. The Devil would contact him when the time was right, and until then he would do as requested.

 

* * *

 

Cora knew that wasn’t the Agent. He smiled too much. The Agent was a nervous man, always looking up the Creator with a twinkle in his eye and a smile in his heart. This man, he smiled on the outside, but he wasn’t happy.

 

Which meant he wasn’t from Heaven, as no true disciple would impersonate someone so important. The gears in her head began to spin. The elevator stood in front of her as she stopped. It wasn’t imposing if you didn’t know what was behind it. It simply stood there, waiting to be used. It was a reasonable request of an elevator.

 

She nodded, turned, and left. The Creator didn’t want her to think, he wanted her to follow orders. So, she would.

 

The elevator clinked.

 

Her entire body vibrated as she spun, anticipating the next move. The elevator continued to clink. The chains inside rubbed against one another as it was slowly raised. Had the elevator always been able to come up?

 

When the elevator was done, silence hung in the air a moment.

 

Cova felt a shiver crawl down her spine, and it almost felt like someone was blowing cold air down her neck. She shook herself and then moved on, it was time to return to work.

 

The elevator clinked at her as she left.

 

* * *

 

Hell was sending one person to Heaven. With the scores of people sent recently, it was not a big deal to send a single person. Yet, this person was taking the elevator… and this person was a big deal.

 

She smiled as the elevator doors closed. It had been a long time.

* * *

 

Cora went about her daily work. Life as a Lady of Virtue was not hard, but it required constant vigilance. You could never be sad. There was no sighing, no moaning, or anything negative of the sort. Every person has trouble sometimes. It was natural. However, Cora felt she had more trouble than others.

 

She had memories of when she was not so…. virtuous. Only the Watchword knew. Every second she could see him popping from around the corner with a headline. It would be a juicy one. However, he only ever waved. It was a reminder of the possibilities, while also a sign of friendship. They’d gotten along since that night. Not quite friends, but something different that made seeing him a little less frightful.

 

“Wanna see my new headline?” Speak of the devil and he will come. What a blasphemous thought.

 

“Is it something about me?” She glanced away from her script and towards the corner of the room. There was a little doorway there meant to help people run in and out during performances.

 

Watchword snorted, “Better.”

 

“Well how can it be better than little ol’ me?” She curled the script up while winking at his slowly approaching figure.

 

“Better not let other people hear those words.” He waggled a finger, but it was in good taste. A performance of sorts, to help her feel at ease.

 

She sighed, “You’re right. A somewhat tasteless joke. Do tell, what is your new headline?”

 

He whipped out the paper, grinning like a fool as she gasped at the title.

 

“Is someone coming up from Hell?”

 

“That’s blasphemous. Aren’t you usually the careful one?”

 

He laughed, “Got special permission for this one. Gotta keep the public informed, but also thinking that it’s all some conspiracy. That’s the point of the headline. Whatcha think?”

 

“Well it’s very effective.” She saw her knuckles turning white from strangling the script. A deep breath in, a deep breath out, and she cleared her throat. “Why are you showing me?”

 

He winked, then left her with nothing but a crinkled script and questions. Questions that she couldn’t ask of anyone. It was vicious how he played her, making her come back to him for answers because anyone else would have her punished for such thoughts.

 

She wasn’t a rebellious person. So, she wouldn’t ask questions. Heaven was to be obeyed. She was a simple cog in the machine. She got back to work.

 

* * *

 

The elevator clinked. Gears churned in rhythm, and the cable squeaked in protest as the elevator car slowly rose. Shink, the sound played to an empty corridor and the doors hesitated. They slid back slowly, the red disappearing into white walls.

 

Painted Doll stepped out. She was smiling, and she wore a dress of red and white. It felt appropriate for the situation. Her heels clicked against the floor as she strode out with her head held high. Business, this was business and she was going to enjoy it.

 

Heavenly Productions was still up and running. There were a few hours left before Watchword took over the scene, and everyone went to hide in bed and pretend they were perfect, little lambs all ready for the next day.

 

The lobby had applicants in it. How quaint. She didn’t stop, instead she continued until there was a little door with a small sign painted above it. Pressing her ear against the rough grain of the door, she listened.

 

“And here we have a song…” Yes, yes. The usual routine. “Tell me Cora— “

 

She slowly removed her ear from the door. She felt… cold. Cora. What had Cora done when she fell? It was an interesting thought. Should she dwell on it? Lucifer certainly wouldn’t mind… she was here for a few days before she was supposed to do her debut. Right now, she was just gathering information. There was “The Agent” doing his job, she could afford a slight detour.

 

She waited for the end of the day.

 

The end of the day came with a bang, as people ran around and tried to find the “intruder”. Her presence had become known faster than predicted, but that was fine. She was still here, and she was here to stay.

 

The door opened without a peep, the wood felt warm beneath her palm and the carpet inside muffled the sound of her steps. People were cleaning up, finishing the preparations for tomorrow, and laughing about what a good day it had been. It all felt fake. It felt like rubber has been stretched against her skin and then allowed to snap back.

 

“Well, tomorrow, let’s try being in sync for that last bit? I felt like we were a bit off.” Cora laughed as she said this, her words dropping from the ceiling to crush Painted Doll’s heart. It was hard to know how to react in a situation of uncertainties. How Cora remembered June was one that laid heavily on Doll’s mind, and the answer might change the outcome of this interaction.

 

She couldn’t blame Cora for what happened. Oh, she’d never wanted to blame Cora in the first place. No matter how hard she had tried.

 

“Cora, you’re always so spot on. Good catch, let’s practice before the show tomorrow to make sure we get it right.” The woman on the right was speaking. Her voice felt like sandpaper rubbing against Doll’s eardrum.

 

“I thought we did pretty great.” The woman on the left had a voice like spider webs. It was sticky, and didn’t feel right when not singing.

 

Cora laughed. Painted Doll stopped her descent towards the stage and watched the group. If anyone else had laughed, Doll would have felt the strong urge to do something terrible. But, Cora’s laugh was like sweet honey that made any tea better. Bee’s knees, she had once said, perhaps bee’s queen would have been better. “Well off your guys go, I’ll clean up. After all, I was the one that was late. It’s only fair.”

 

The other woman grinned, their faces stretching thin enough that Doll could see lines where muscles changed direction. “Thanks Cora!” Their voices were in sync, and Cora gave them thumbs up as they left. When the main door shut, Doll did an inward roll of her shoulders to prepare.

 

Doll did a small hop, and landed on the stage, roughly in the center of the front. Cora twirled on one foot, her hair whipping around and smacking her in the face. Her hair was longer than Doll remembered. Was it thicker too?

 

Cora didn’t react besides staring. Doll waited. She would give it time. She was patient, and patience brought around everything. Cora began to show more emotions. Her eyebrows raised in surprised, then lowered in confusion, then she opened her mouth like a fish. It was rather amusing to watch. It took a minute before she managed to compose herself and face the situation.

 

She smiled, and Doll felt a pang in her heart, “Hi June, I missed you.”

 

Doll stepped forward, approaching until she was toe to toe with the shorter women.

 

Cora bit her lip, causing Doll to watch as a drop of blood trickled until Cora swiped her tongue across her lips and caught it. “I couldn’t do anything.”

 

Doll knew that. She drew just a hair closer.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She knew that too. Oh, there were so many urges running through her brain as she watched Cora fidget and pick at her nails. Old habits die hard.

 

What was she going to do? Now that she was here, with Cora in front of her, she wasn’t sure what to do. An Angel of Virtue, longer hair, was this still her Cora?

 

“It’s good to see you.”

 

The silence stretched, Cora did not ask any questions. She sat there, watching Doll’s face as closely as Doll watched hers.

 

This was her Cora. No comments on the scars, no comment on the silence and new outfit. Cora was not the most outgoing of souls. Curious yes, but not outgoing enough to ask people the questions that would satisfy her curiosity.

 

Doll raised a hand and ran her fingers across Cora’s cheek. Soft, it was the softest thing that Doll had felt in a long, long time. Her thumb ran across Cora’s jawline. When Cora shivered, she smiled in delight.

 

“June, I…” Cora swallowed as Doll tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind Cora’s ear. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

There’s the question. Doll lunged, pressing Cora towards the nearest wall. Cora rapidly backpedaled, trying to keep up. Then, Doll dragged Cora back to the center of the stage. She ran her fingers through Cora’s and then squeezed. This dance was just beginning. Cora tried to keep up, she certainly did, but Doll had this dance forged in her heart with fire and steel. They moved faster.

 

She spun Cora, bringing her back in as close as possible. Cora, in her attempt to keep up, ended up squished to Doll’s chest. This was fun. Doll spun her away.

 

“June! I can’t keep up!” Cora begged Doll, her eyes sparked and her free hand splayed out against Doll’s chest. The other hand was caught by Doll in a vice like grip, keeping it in place.

 

Doll pressed forward. Cora’s elbow bent, but her hand stayed glued to Doll’s chest. The push continued until Doll’s chest met Cora’s, the only thing separating them was Cora’s hand.

 

“June, please.” Cora looked to be on the verge of tears, “June.”

 

Doll leaned in, her free hand brushing down Cora’s side until it found the small of Cora’s back. She pulled Cora in close, then she leaned in and whispered, “Where is your Heaven now?”

 

Cora gasped, and Doll silenced her by claiming the mouth that dripped words of honey and breathed happiness. It tasted as sweet as the words that fell from its embrace. Even the touch of blood tasted sweet when delivered by Cora.

 

 She released Cora’s hand and wound her fingers through Cora’s hair. The freed hand stayed frozen for a few moments before it decided to rest against Doll’s hip.

 

Illegal, is what the Watchword would say. Cora would say they couldn’t. Except, June has always known when Cora was hiding. And Doll knew too, but Doll has the benefit of hindsight and could so easily see the little pinpricks of information welling up into the bubble it was today (so easily popped).

 

Doll pulled her lips away, reluctant to let the moment go, and she pressed her hand into the small of Cora’s back just once more before releasing. Her hand in Cora’s hair slowly slid out, across Cora’s cheek and briefly brushing Cora’s lips. They were stained red, but Doll didn’t think that was her fault.

 

“Oh June.” Cora swayed on her feet, “We can’t.” Doll watched as Cora’s breathing remained rapid. Her eyes were dilated to the point that Doll snorted at the thought of Cora not actually enjoying what had happened.

 

She stopped though. Lucifer would sick the entire carnival on her if he thought she’d pressed the idea of consent. It was solid in his mind. Unmistakable. So, she waited. She was a patient person when it came to things outside of her job.

 

Cora’s hand felt warm against her chest, and Cora’s breath singed her skin. Cora, Cora, Cora, her thoughts turned away for a brief second to think about the rest of Heavenly Productions. There was nothing that mattered more than what was happening now, so Doll turned her attention back to Cora.

 

Her hair would need to be brushed, her lipstick redone, and a little tidying up of her outfit… but she’d be back to normal the instant Doll needed to leave. “June, what are you… why are you?”

 

Doll smiled and shook her head. She then backed away; her feet fell as light as a feather, and as light as Cora’s hand did from her breast.

 

Cora was slow to react, her brain left sluggish and overwhelmed by what she’d just experienced. Doll shook her head again and then backed up more. She twisted her body, shaking her head.

 

“Where are you going? June?” Cora was watching as Doll slowly backed away. Doll didn’t leave her hanging. She crooked a finger, pulling Cora towards her with that smile she’d given the first day they’d seen each other as applicants and the whim on her finger. Cora, the ever indulgent one, said what they wanted while following June in her heart.

 

Doll wondered what Cora’s heart said now. Must be something awfully… sinful as there was Cora, following with a smile and a laugh.

 

Music began to play from below, cleaning the smile from Cora in a way that Doll had never quite seen on anyone before. It created a look of both disappointment and recognition. There was no despite or malice, mostly sorrow.

 

“Oh no, June.” Cora began to pull away. She was shrinking, her personality shriveled until there was just the face every songbird had. Painted Doll pursed her lips. “You work for him.”

 

Well if that hadn’t been obvious from the beginning, Doll might begin to think that Cora had lost some of her— “You’re a carnie aren’t you. Do you know what happened to The Agent?”

 

Every part of Doll froze, then a smile stole across her face. It wasn’t the smile she would show just anyone, just Cora and Lucifer would ever get that privilege ever again.

 

“Oh god.” Cora stumbled back, a hand coming up to cover her mouth, “You were the one that did it? Weren’t you?” Doll tilted her head and watched as Cora backed up until her head thumped against a wall. “What have I done?”

 

That was a curious thing. What phrasing. Doll began to approach again. She had been leaving, attempting to get Cora to follow her to the elevator just to see the response. The word “I” had her stepping forward until she was close to Cora again. Cora scrambled away with a finger held up, as if to act like a ward.

 

“I’m sorry. But… you can’t get near me. I won’t tell anymore, I won’t. You make me feel…. It’s illegal. This is my fault. I can’t. I’m sorry…” Cora paused, “I don’t even know your name anymore and yet I still feel this way.”

 

Doll tilted her shoulders and head, watching as Cora glanced around. She wasn’t afraid of Doll.

 

The familiar click of a camera made Doll smile, she turned and shook her head at Watchword, “Didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Did Cora tell you how you got set up? I got the article on it riiiigght here?” The newspaper in his hand was years old, yellow and beyond recognition to those who had only seen the revised editions.

 

But Doll knew already and tutted, slinking towards the man with a pout. She didn’t blame Cora. She did blame—

 

“Doll don’t!” Cora jumped up and reached a hand out.

 

Painted Doll was so struck by hearing her name drop from Cora’s tongue that she almost broke composure. She was close enough to Watchword that she could grab him, pull him close, and slam a bottle into his mouth. It was his own flask, but with a very surprising ingredient. It had been given to her by Scorpion in exchange for the stage’s limelight once upon a time. She sneered and dropped his body onto the carpet.

 

The gasp of horror that came from Cora almost broke her heart. Cora had to know she’d do something about the horrible Watchword. Doll spun and approached Cora once more.

 

“Is that what you did with The Agent?” Cora didn’t move, her eyes searching Doll’s face. “Are you even June anymore?”

 

That stung, but she understood the confusion. She nodded her head, getting close to Cora and let her lips glad across Cora’s cheek until they reached her ear. She whispered. She pulled away. She winked. She left Cora standing on stage with a dead body and no explanations.

 

* * *

 

Cora left before anyone could find out. Sleep, she was going to go sleep. She ran into “The Agent” on her way to her dorm.

 

“Oh hi, which carnie are you by the way? I’m not quite sure.” What was going on with her? She’d just asked that out loud? Was she trying to get herself killed?

 

The Agent blinked at her, “What?”

 

“Oh sorry, just a little fuzzy from today. It was busy. How are you?”

 

The songbird smiled and tweeted her way out of the situation.

 

* * *

 

The Agent, The Twin, carefully considered his options. Doll wasn’t supposed to be prowling about quite so soon. His new orders were to find her and give her some special instructions. Not HIS instructions. She was there to help him.

 

He wasn’t quite sure what he needed.

 

He found her in a bathroom, touching up her hair.

 

“Ah, Doll. Lucifer sends his regards. I have a task for you to do.” He kept up The Agent’s demeanor. It was best to stay in character, “What are you doing?”

 

Doll looked him up and down, then raised one finger to point at his lapel. Oh, right, he shifted to fix the small mistake. She nodded, then turned to face him fully and waited.

 

“Right, well I’m not quite sure what I need from—“ He turned and considered the door behind him that led to the stage, “Actually, I need you to distract someone.”

 

Doll nodded, and waited.

 

“I’m sure you know the Angels of Virtue? The middle one is getting too close. Distract her. I don’t care how.”

 

If he hadn’t known better, he would have said that Doll laughed.

 

* * *

 

Doll appeared in front of Cora the next time the show ended and everyone left.

 

“June, please. I can’t.” Cora paused as Doll stroked her cheek, “What do you want?”

 

Another kiss. Another chance to grab Cora and pull her close. Doll had missed her so much and for so long. It wasn’t surprising The Twin used Cora to take advantage of her the first time they met.

 

Cora moaned. Well, that was surprising.

 

They were in Cora’s bed room. Birds of song got their own rooms, albeit small and situated close together. Perfect.

 

Doll let go and stepped back, making eye contact with Cora and waiting.

 

Cora lunged.


	2. The Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dogs come sniffing, and an unlikely savior is after Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's are referred to as 'dogs'.

Cora woke to a cold room and the spot beside her empty, the covers perfectly smoothed. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Really, she should have expected this. Doll wasn’t very liked by the mighty creator. With a huff, Cora swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She wasn’t wearing clothes, and the cold room made goosebumps appear on her skin. 

 

The door slammed open and Cora quickly yanked the covers from the bed to hide her body. She was a modest person in most regards.

 

The dogs walked in while smacking gum and stomping their feet. “Looks like the little birds wasn’t expectin’ us.” 

 

The woman crossed arms. “I’m thinkin’ she doesn’t realize what’s been goin’ on, what with her being asleep in the middle of the afternoon. When’s bed time again?”

 

The man snorted. “‘Bout two hours from now.”

 

The two dogs slunk a little too close for Cora’s comfort. “Mighty suspicious, don’tcha think?” They were almost close enough for Cora to smell their breath, and she saw the gleam in their eyes switch to hunger. Dogs left in cages were dangerous when released. 

 

The Agent stepped into the room, “What are you two doing bothering an Lady of Virtue in her quarters? You do realize you’re not supposed to be in here. 6’s don’t barge into 4’s quarters.” He stood just near the threshold, not stepping more than a foot inside.

 

“Boss told us to question her.” Cora looked at the dogs then at the Agent. It was something of a stand-off, a meeting of minds where both respected the same master. Then she remembered that the man standing near her threshold wasn’t the Agent, but a carnie, and her heart dropped. Why would he stand up for her?

 

He stepped closer to the dogs and smiled a little wider. “Why don’t you let her get dressed? A Lady of Virtue deserves that much respect.” It wasn’t an order to back down, just an order to wait, and the dogs knew that they couldn’t question such an order. They slunk out with a partially hidden sneer thrown in the Agent’s direction when they brushed shoulders. The door clicked close behind them.

 

The Agent had not left; his smile melted off his face as he stepped closer, “For someone smart enough to figure out a few things, you’re certainly stupid for leaving a body in a well used theater. What made you think you could walk away from the Watchword’s cold corpse with no consequences? I suppose Doll was distracting enough.” The smile was back but far different than his usual smile of fake vigor and glam. This smile was sharp, cold, and it sent a chill down her spine which caused her to yank the blanket tighter around her body. “Would you like to play a game?”

 

Three dice appeared between his fingers as he held up his left hand. When his moved his fingers into a closed fist, they disappeared. “Your secrets versus theirs?”

 

Cora practically felt the dogs sniffing down her back. “What kind of game?”

 

Everyone knew that those from below had rules to follow. They looked for loopholes in wording, but never overtly broke contracts or games. Games. That’s why the Agent impersonator came to her door so close to bedtime: He wanted to play a game, and a very dangerous one at that. 

 

“A roll of the dice.” As his moved his knuckles, the clink of dice could be heard even though the dice could not be seen. 

 

Cora raised her chin and feels the stiffening of her spine as she fell naturally into perfect posture. “You’ll need to lay out the rules and let me get dressed.”

 

Something dark flashed across his eyes, something that set Cora’s toes curling against the soft carpet and made her hold her breath, “Fair enough.” He whirled, his smile slowly shifting to that of the Agent, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Doll stood above the Watchword’s body and felt her smile stretch. He’d been pulled into something that resembled a morgue. Really, Doll thought they just tossed bodies down the elevator and left it for hell to clean up. There were no signs of a struggle, no indications that anyone had touched a hair on his head, and no possibilities of evidence leading to Cora. 

 

This was her best work yet. It felt like a thrum of warmth in her veins. 

* * *

 

The Twin stood outside of the brown-haired lady's door. He watched the two miscreants in front of him with something he thought the Agent might use to show displeasure. It wasn’t a frown, but it wasn’t a smile either. The man was plain as a sack of bricks. 

 

She was such a challenge, that Lady of Virtue, so odd and quaint, so withdrawn. Then again, she’d led Doll to her bedroom and closed the door. It amused him to think of her in a double-faced way, almost as dangerous as him. 

 

The door opened behind him after a few minutes of waiting. The room was brightly lit, the lights having been turned on when he had left, and she stood on the threshold with a smile on her face. 

 

“I trust you’re all ready?” She seemed to purr, her voice smooth. It was quite different from what he’d heard earlier and somewhat similar to her stage performances. Her ability to change impressed him. The dogs drooled and the lights in the room snapped off with a touch of the brown-haired woman's fingers against the doorframe. 

 

“Well let’s getcha translated.” The female translator crooned, her male companion grinned.

 

“Think ya need a good translation, some good times ahead.”

 

The Twin stepped between them and her with a fluid motion, “I think I can take care of this, don’t you?” That game he’d offered, he did enjoy those games.

 

They growled at him. “The big boss said we need some translation. Whatcha think we’re here for? A friendly visit?”

 

He smiled a plain smile that showed perfect, white teeth. “I think I’m more than capable of handling a little interrogation. Or do you think you can do better than me?”

 

They backed down immediately, cowering yet still baring their teeth. They scampered away, allowing him to gloat over them. He enjoyed watching the dogs put their tails between their legs. 

 

“Now, what are the rules for this game?” He turned to look at her after hearing her question. Her eyes were bright and her smile genuine. What was she planning? This was going to be interesting.

———————

Cora wasn’t sure what was going on with Heavenly Productions. She didn’t understand how the carnies had infiltrated, and she didn’t trust the impersonator in front of her to keep his side of the deal. 

 

It was odd to think she was in the middle of this. It reminded her of all those years ago when June had been on one side and Watchword on the other. It reminded her of the times she’d hidden the sadness behind a smile and crimson lips. Red looked good on her and covered many of her more illegal emotions. The other Ladies of Virtue peaked her interest at points, but no one was as special as June … Doll. Never had a man don’t such a thing, and she was so scared someone would find out about those little thoughts in her head and would tell the ones above. To prevent such a thing, she became a very good actress.

 

If the Creator found out she would be cast aside, sent to hell with nothing but broken bones. She pursed her lips. Many emotions had been forgotten, sequestered into a tiny box of memory easily tucked into a corner of her mind, before June came back into her life. Her body felt rather empty as she followed the Agent. 

 

They had a deal. A game, a simple game and if she won he’d let her be with the blame for Watchword’s death shifted and the dogs brought under scrutiny. She had a strong feeling that he was going to get the preying beasts out of the way with or without her involvement, so she might as well take advantage of his offer. Heaven changed on the turn of a dime. Stagnant, it had been stagnant for years and now it was back to its exciting life of mystery and intrigue. 

 

At least, that’s what Watchword would have said if he could see her now. She did not miss him.

 

The Agent led her down hallways, past the elevators, and into the hallway that held the interrogation rooms. The dogs were talking near a door and screams could be heard on the other side. She shuddered, thinking of the time when she and June had been controlled by a simple machine in a room anyone could use. What would have happened if the Agent hadn’t stepped in to free them? Cora glanced at the Agent when he opened the door and gestured for her to step inside. He grinned at the dogs and shut the door without a sound when he stepped inside.

 

“Now, let’s play a game.” He turned to her and his face fell away, revealing green scales and sharp teeth. She expected to feel something. Surprise or fear would have been logical, but there was only an emptiness in her heart. 

 

They slid into seats at the same time and he tossed a single die at her with a laugh, his mouth almost too big for his face. 

 

They began to roll dice. She had one, and he had one. These were not normal dice, they each had 30 sides. This as not what she had been expecting. It would be much harder to beat someone in this game. 

 

He crooned,

"Two of us stuck in the same world,

always seeing ourselves and hiding.

who can see us?

who would care?

Two souls lost with no love spared.

Come now, let’s see your thoughts barred.”

 

The die he threw rolled a 4.

 

She rolled hers, 

“Two of us, quite different you see,

One lost here and one with only a plea.

why try to play?

why think today?

To prevent the death we feel inside.

We must try to prevent pride.”

 

It landed on a 12. He grinned.

 

“Which of us will roll higher?

Which will win our little game?

who do you think?

who could it be?”

 

The door slammed open. They both turned at once to see an interesting sight. In the doorway were the bodies of the dogs, knocked unconscious by, presumably, Doll who stood with an expression that consisted of a twisted mouth and sharp eyes. Cora knew that look, recognized it even when there had been years of separation and longing since it had last been seen. She gently slid the chair away from the table until it hit the wall.

 

Doll slammed the lizard man against a wall and tutted. With precise, slow, movements, she turned her head one way then the other before releasing him and stretching a hand towards Cora. The die he’d rolled lay on the table between them, sporting a 30. A few seconds passed. The air felt heavy on Cora’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to continue this work and it took me awhile, but I know where this would go if continued now! If desired, I will continue it further in this direction. If the people who requested the continuation don't like this direction, I shall end the series here.


End file.
